


Forever

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stoners In Love, dreamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-30
Updated: 1999-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny wants to know what's on Pike's mind.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for technical assistance.
> 
> Dreaming this story up helped me get through my MRI sane, making 30 minutes feel more like 10.

"Talk to me, Pike."

Pike stopped kissing Benny. He looked dazed and owlish with his brown eyes wide and dilated, but still solemn at the same time. "Hmmm?"

This was really no good. Well, some of it was good. Okay, a lot of it was good. Lying out under the sunset in an empty field on a pile of soft blankets touched by fresh air and sun was good. Benny wanted to hug every blade of grass. Slowly, lazily, plundering Pike's boneless body was very good, especially since Pike did the same to him. Just the both of them kissing and stroking until he felt like a very happy ocean of pleasure and Pike moved against him in waves. He didn't know how long they'd been at it, or even if he had been undressing or redressing his best friend. It didn't matter. Everything just felt so good, but he didn't feel any hurry to complete it.

Pot gave them this gift, let them slow down what would have otherwise been a hot, frenzied, hurried pounce into something that might go on forever. Not that they didn't like a fast fuck. Pike, who had a gift for words, called that lust and called this desire. Benny liked even the way the word "desire" rolled honey languid off his tongue in long syllables. So pot was very, very good.

But maybe 'shrooms before pot wasn't so good an idea, not for Pike. Pot made Pike talkative. Today, Pike hadn't said a thing since just before the 'shrooms had hit him when he'd complained that even honey couldn't make it go down smooth. Benny had suggested hallucinogenics for the sole purpose of getting to hear what Pike's already weird brain saw and felt on them. Not even smoking pot once they'd started to come down had brought that lovely, lovely mumbly voice back.

What good was feeling one with the universe if Benny lost Pike's voice and thoughts?

Honey....

He pulled up Pike's T-shirt. A few... moments... ago, he's put his head under it and teased Pike's nipples under the cover of darkness. Now he needed the shirt out of the way. He found their honeybear and somehow, through total stoned concentration, managed to squeeze dead center into Pike's bellybutton.

Immediate reaction. "Beeeeeeeeennyyyyyyyy...."

You knew it had to be love when you thought even his whine sounded cute. "Yeah?"

"You got me all sticky!"

"I thought you like it when I get you sticky." Benny started to lick the honey away, fascinated by the salt and sweet on warm skin.

Pike writhed. "Not the same... kind of sticky." _There_ was the voice Benny loved best.

"You sure?" Benny thrust his tongue in, and Pike bucked. "Talk to me. I want to feel your voice. It's like you're not here with me without it. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you can't ever stop kissing and stroking me 'cause you never _started_ 'cause we've been doing this forever and ever. Like a circle, no end and no beginning." Pike's eyes seemed to look inward. "But I'm also thinking that I'm floating in a warm blue-green sea, and you're the sea. A cool blue sun is shining down on me, and you're the sun too."

"How can I be the sea and the sun at the same time?"

"How can you be a mind and a body at the same time?"

"Uh."

"Yeah."

"I don't think I could handle that one sober either." Benny crawled up and nuzzled Pike's neck. "I should put you in a cave somewhere."

"What?"

"Yeah. People will climb up the mountain to see you and bring gifts so you'll share your great wisdom."

Pike giggled. "Oh, sure."

"The Maharishi Pike."

"But caves are damp and cold."

"You'd have me there to keep that holy, skinny ass of yours warm."

"Skinny?"

"Not that I wouldn't be willing to keep any other part of you warm that needed it." Benny kissed Pike's closed eyelids. "Besides, it would be in Hawaii."

"Cool. Volcanoes." He said "volcanoes" as three very long syllables. Cute. "That's okay, then." They kissed searchingly for a long time, before Pike asked, "Holy?"

"Don't you know I worship your ass?"

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"I always come bearing gifts to your cave."

Pike lost it, writhing and giggling helplessly. "That's awful!" he gasped.

Benny kissed and stroked him back into calm. Grinning, Pike took Benny's hanging cross earring in his teeth and tugged gently. Benny just sighed, wrapped himself around his friend to cuddle, and enjoyed every moment.

He had it on good authority that they had forever.

### End


End file.
